Over a Cup of Coffee
by Caelums Queen
Summary: A conversation over a cup of coffee.  NxS friendship


**Over a Cup of Coffee  
Stella x Noctis mostly friendship  
****Author Notes/Disclaimer: Very slight crossover with FF7, also I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
**

She can't believe her luck.

She still can't believe that she got caught in the rain without an umbrella mostly because she forgot to grab one on the way out of the apartment when she left this morning.

She can only be silently grateful that one of her classmates Noctis Lucis Caelum offered to walk her back to her apartment building under his.

But despite being in the same class she knows very little about him. With the few minor details that he usually hangs out with her cousin along with two other males and is shy, but other than that he remains a mystery to her.

Despite him being friends with her cousin Prompto the two of them run in different circles causing the two of them to rarely talk to each other with the exception of an occasional hello in the hallway or when he comes over to visit her cousin.

The conversation between them had been very brief only saying a few words to each other which is slightly rare for her because she is somewhat of a chatterbox. Always the first to start a conversation, but she did ask him in once they finally reach her apartment.

Of course the apartment was probably his destination in the first place, especially considering the fact that there was a good chance that her cousin would be there.

"Make yourself at home," she mummers slightly noticing her white shirt was semi transparent exposing her red lace bra. She can tell that Noctis had notice that detail as well considering the fact he was semi adverting his eyes from her form. "I'll make some coffee after I take a shower and get into some dry clothes."

He nods in reply before moving to sit on the couch. The warm shower would be good for her especially after she get drench with icy cold rain water.

She will admit she was somewhat surprise he didn't turn on the TV to watch game like her cousin would have if he were home.

Instead she can only hear the slightly rustling of paper and she silently figured he was either working on homework or studying.

Not like she necessary cares.

She just wants to hop in the shower and feel the warm water hit her body. She did slip into comfortable clothes after her shower. It mostly consists of a violet spaghetti strap top that had star written in gold glittery letters a gift from her cousin probably, and a pair of jeans, but she would probably have reverted to a pair of purple cotton shorts if she didn't have company.

She didn't feel comfortable wearing her night clothes around her cousin's friends. She did notice Noctis was still on the couch reading some sort of text book.

She can just make out the title of the book "History of Tenebrae" or something like that. A boring title really, but then again history is her worst subject and she has a hard time passing the class with a high "C".

She instantly moves to make the coffee remembering her promise to make a pot of coffee after her shower and getting into some dry clothes.

"Do you take crème with yours," she questions. She will admit she half expected him to say no. He didn't seem the type of add flavored crème to his coffee. She on the other hand always adds crème to her coffee usually coconut but in general but any type of flavored crème would work.

"Just black," he replies after a moment.

She nods before pouring two cups of coffee, stopping hers at half way before pouring thee flavored coffee crème in.

"Here you go," she says softly handing him the cup of coffee before moving to sit down in the loveseat holding her cup of coffee in her hands and taking an occasional sip tasting the mixture of coffee and the flavored crème.

"Your cousin called while you were in the shower," Noctis remarks resting his closed book on the coffee table and taking a small sip of the coffee. "He said he will pick up some fast food on his way home."

She nods in reply as she stares at the light brown color of her coffee. She had a feeling her cousin would getting back late. Personally being around Noctis makes her slightly uncomfortable. Mostly because of a lingering crush she has the male, and truthfully after seeing the girls that throws themselves at him, and a part of her even wonders if she even has a chance.

"So how did you meet my cousin anyway?" she questions softly wanting to break the silence that fills the room. She has always hated silence it makes her uncomfortable.

"We were in the same class during grade school," he says as she lifts the mug to her lips taking a small sip of the warm caffeinated beverage.

She nods her head in a conversation manner, even though she doubts Noctis saw the movements of her head.

"I'm sure he was the same even then," she mummers lightly to herself.

"For the most part," he agrees. "Still, wild and loud, but I guess I was still the same as well."

She smiles slightly, but didn't say anything imagining Noctis as a child, most likely being shy person he still is today. She could even imagine him hiding behind his mother's leg as well, in the weak attempt he wouldn't have to meet somebody to avoid being seen.

"How about yourself?" he questions.

"I've defiantly changed," she muses lightly. "I was a bit on the problem child drove my parents insane."

It wasn't until the death of her parents, that she made the effort to change, to be the perfect daughter in her eyes and in her uncle's and aunt's eyes when they decided to take her in seven years ago.

The sound of the door opening immediately cut of any further attempt of progressing the conversation.

"Hey guys," Prompto said cheerfully, carrying a few bags of Wutainesse food and headed towards the counter, "Did ya guys miss me."

"Of course," Stella remarks getting up and somewhat follows him to the kitchen.

-the End


End file.
